Un verre de trop ! One drink too many
by Mangalove
Summary: TRADUCTION - Yonekuni désire voir une facette de Shirou qu'il a rarement l'occasion d'apercevoir, il a donc recours à quelque chose qui lui donnerait ce qu'il veut. Merci à dragon.n.doggod de m'avoir permis de traduire cette histoire !


**Titre :** Un verre de trop ! (One drink too many)  
**  
Rating :** M  
**  
Personnages, couples :**  
Yonekuni, Shirou, Yonekuni/Shirou  
**  
Série :**  
Sex Pistols (Love Pistols)  
**  
Notes de l'auteur/Avertissements :**  
Univers Alternatif  
Un drabble très court. Pour Catherine, qui m'a donné cette idée.  
Yonekuni désire voir une facette de Shirou qu'il a rarement l'occasion d'apercevoir, il a donc recours à quelque chose qui lui donnerait ce qu'il veut.

**Disclaimer :  
**« One drink too many » est une histoire de dragon. qui a très gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire quelques-unes de ses histoires afin de pouvoir vous les faire partager et qui sait, encourager certains ou certaines à écrire également sur ce fandom ! ^.^ Je vous recommande aussi vivement d'aller les lire directement sur son site «dragonndoggod. wordpress .com » (sans les espaces, tout est en anglais bien sûr !), parce qu'on ne peut jamais recréer exactement la même atmosphère que dans la langue originale.  
Shirou et Yonekuni sont eux, propriétés de KOTOBUKI Tarako.  
**  
Note de la traductrice :  
**Il y a un terme qui me convient en anglais mais dont la traduction me paraît –excusez-moi le terme- un peu…foireuse.  
C'est « Heavyweight » littéralement « Poids lourd », qui se rapporte au rang des thériantropes, je préfère utiliser les termes « Gros/Moyen/Petit gabarit » alors je voulais vous prévenir.  
Si vous avez d'autres suggestions de traduction je suis preneuse étant donné que ce terme revient généralement assez souvent dans les fictions anglaises ! D'ailleurs la traduction est un art difficile alors si vous pensez que quelques tournures de phrases sont maladroites je serai contente que vous me le fassiez remarquer (de même pour l'orthographe lol on est jamais à l'abri !).

Enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque Shirou tendit sa main vers la bouteille une nouvelle fois, se servant un autre verre, Yonekuni ne tenta pas de l'en dissuader.  
Après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute si Shirou était en train de boire et sur le point d'être ivre.  
Il avait en effet espéré qu'en l'enivrant il pourrait plus facilement explorer le corps du jeune homme, souhaitant voir de quelle façon Shirou réagirait à son toucher.  
Serait-il complètement différent ? Se transformerait-il en une sorte de démon ? ..

Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, toutes les fois où il avait pris possession du loup, le gros gabarit restait embarrassé au lit, très pudique.  
Bien sûr, il y avait certains moments où Shirou se laissait aller au plaisir et où son animal prenait le dessus mais pour le reptile ce n'était pas assez.

Au moment où Shirou inclina sa tête et avala le liquide brûlant, il s'approcha.  
La plupart des boutons du jeune homme avaient été défaits auparavant, lui permettant d'ouvrir sa chemise assez facilement.  
Quand ses yeux aperçurent le mamelon poudreux* du loup, il se laissa glisser de son siège, s'agenouillant sur le sol.  
Repoussant les pans de tissu, il se pencha et ses lèvres rencontrèrent le mamelon plat, en traçant le contour et le sentant se durcir sous sa langue, le suçotant légèrement pendant que ses doigts s'amusaient à torturer son double.  
Entendant à peine le bruit d'un verre que l'on place de côté, il sentit des doigts parcourir sa chevelure et se recula. Il vit une tête brune se mouvoir, Shirou l'embrassa, mordillant sensuellement ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer.

Le son qui émergea alors du fond de sa gorge ressemblait à un grondement de plaisir, qui s'estompa lorsque Shirou le repoussa, le forçant à s'allonger complètement sur le sol.  
Un corps le chevaucha, imposant son poids contre ses hanches et sa verge, se mouvant, mimant avec ferveur l'acte souhaité.  
Une main taquine se faufila jusqu'aux abords de son pantalon avant de s'y introduire.

« Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? » vint la voix rauque du jeune homme qui le surplombait, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres gonflées, « mais j'en ai envie encore plus. »

Sifflant à la sensation de froid suite à la perte ses vêtements, la chair désormais libérée fut rapidement couverte du fluide gardé précautionneusement pour ce genre d'occasion, avant que les mains coquines ne se retirent.  
Au travers de ses yeux brumeux il observa le loup se débattre pour ôter son propre pantalon, trébuchant presque avant de retrouver sa place, à genoux au-dessus de lui.

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'une des mains du canidé disparaissait.  
Il ne pouvait que supposer ce que le mâle était en train de faire, de se faire.  
Il sut que son hypothèse était la bonne au vu des mouvements qu'effectuait le bras de celui-ci et à son regard, fixé sur lui.  
Il devina qu'un rougissement envahissait ses joues, la main se retira et une chaleur soudaine l'enveloppa. Il sentit la chaleur du loup enserrer son membre, et le frémissement de son corps quand il vint se plaquer contre lui.  
Shirou reprit lentement les mouvements de bassin qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt, imposant un rythme que le blond affectionnait particulièrement.

Sauf qu'à l'instant ce n'était pas ce que son corps voulait.

Ses mains glissèrent le long des cuisses nues agrippant les hanches du brun pour le forcer à adopter un autre rythme, dur et rapide. Faisant ainsi ce que son corps exigeait et donnant au loup ce qu'il désirait tout aussi.  
Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Shirou, contemplant l'expression de pure extase qui y prenait place. Puis se rétrécirent brusquement lorsque le brun s'arqua, ancrant ses ongles dans les épaules du crocodile, alors qu'il ajustait ses mouvements à la nouvelle cadence.  
Le rythme changeait dès que l'un des deux tentait de prendre le contrôle de la situation.

Perdu dans son orgasme, perdu au milieu des émotions qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son compagnon, Yonekuni n'entendit ni l'ouverture ni la fermeture brutale de la porte de l'appartement.

Les deux silhouettes à l'entrée, elles, se figèrent devant la scène, la main du léopard venant rapidement couvrir les yeux du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait pendant qu'il dévisageait les amants à la fois avec effroi et stupéfaction.  
Sans s'apercevoir que les doigts qui essayaient d'obstruer la vue du plus jeune lui laissaient en réalité tout le loisir d'apprécier le spectacle des deux hommes étroitement enlacés.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu !

**[Toute review (bonne ou mauvaise) serait très utile pour savoir s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête ou si je peux continuer de traduire certaines fics ! ]**

Encore une fois je vous incite à aller lire l'original de cette histoire car je trouve que « l'ambiance » est assez différente de celle de cette version française, je peux également faire passer vos messages à l'auteur concernant l'histoire si vous le désirez.

MangaLove ^.^


End file.
